staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
03 Maja 2010
TVP 1 05:50 Perły i dukaty - odc. 3/3 - Perły i dukaty; serial TVP; reż.:Józef Hen; wyk.:Ewa Wiśniewska, Gustaw Holoubek, Maria Wachowiak, Tadeusz Cygler, Zbigniew K. Rogowski; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:20 Wielkie rzeczy - odc. 3/3 - Sieć; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:20 Między ustami a brzegiem pucharu; melodramat kraj prod.Polska (1987); reż.:Zbigniew Kuźmiński; wyk.:Jacek Chmielnik, Katarzyna Gniewkowska, Henryk Bista, Anna Wesołowska, Monika Marciniak, Marek Frąckowiak, Jacek Czyż, Bogusław Semotiuk, Robert Inglot, Maria Nowotarska; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:20 Akademia pana Kleksa - część 2 Tajemnica Golarza Filipa; baśń kraj prod.Polska (1983); reż.:Krzysztof Gradowski; wyk.:Piotr Fronczewski, Leon Niemczyk, Sławek Wronka, Irena Karel, Zdzisława Sośnicka, Lech Ordon, Robert Pluciński, Alicja Jachiewicz, Jolanta Żółkowska, Magda Scholl; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:45 Janosik - odc. 3/13 - W obcej skórze - txt - str.777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:30 Serca polskie - Fryderyk Chopin; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:35 Śpiewnik patriotyczny,, Warszawianka 1831"; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:45 3. Maja Święto Konstytucji; STEREO, Na żywo 12:45 Serca polskie - Józef Piłsudski; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:50 Śpiewnik patriotyczny,, Pierwsza Brygada"; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, Na żywo 13:10 Przebojowa noc; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:20 Rozmowy kontrolowane - txt - str.777; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1991); reż.:Sylwester Chęciński; wyk.:Stanisław Tym, Irena Kwiatkowska, Alina Janowska, Krzysztof Kowalewski, Marian Opania, Jerzy Turek, Jerzy Bończak, Zofia Merle; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Plebania - odc. 1497; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Klan - odc. 1888 - txt - str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, Na żywo 17:10 Pogoda; STEREO, Na żywo 17:20 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 36 - Świadek; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:15 Jaka to melodia? - wydanie specjalne - 100; teleturniej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Wieczorynka - Baśnie i bajki polskie - Pasterz tysiąca zajęcy, odc. 19; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:10 Baranek Shaun - Czary, odc. 39 (Abracadabra); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt - str.777; STEREO, Na żywo 19:55 Sport - txt - str.777; STEREO, Na żywo 20:05 MŚ w rajdach terenowych - Rajd Tunezji; felieton; STEREO, 16:9 20:10 Pogoda - txt - str.777; STEREO, Na żywo 20:25 Jak rozpętałem II wojnę światową, cz. 2 - Za bronią - txt - str.777; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1970); reż.:Tadeusz Chmielewski; wyk.:Marian Kociniak, Piotr Fronczewski, Wacław Kowalski, Kazimierz Rudzki; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 21:50 Jak rozpętałem II wojnę światową, cz. 3 - Wśród swoich - txt - str.777; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1970); reż.:Tadeusz Chmielewski; wyk.:Marian Kociniak, Władysław Kowalski, Kazimierz Rudzki, Jan Świderski, Lech Ordon, Krystyna Borowicz, Anna Głębicka, Zdzisław Kuźniar; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 23:15 Bez litości - txt - str.777; film sensacyjny kraj prod.Polska (2002); reż.:Wojciech Wójcik; wyk.:Olaf Lubaszenko, Radosław Pazura, Paweł Wilczak, Krzysztof Kolberger, Karolina Gruszka, Łukasz Garlicki; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:25 Gry uliczne; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (1996); reż.:Krzysztof Krauze; wyk.:Redbad Klijnstra, Robert Gonera, Grażyna Wolszczak, Andrzej Precigs, Justyna Kulczycka; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:15 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:35 Święta miłości kochanej ojczyzny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:15 Złotopolscy - odc. 1098 Udręki i marzenia kobiet; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:45 Dla niesłyszących - Na dobre i na złe - odc. 406 Operacja: limit; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:45 Ping; komedia familijna kraj prod.USA (2000); reż.:Chris Baugh; wyk.:Judge Reinhold, Clint Howard, Shirley Jones, Brooke Winn, Megan Oberle; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:25 Ocaleni przez delfiny (Natura World: Saved by Dolphins); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:25 Odkrycie profesora Krippendorfa (Krippendorf's Tribe) - txt - str.777; komedia kraj prod.USA (1998); reż.:Todd Holland; wyk.:Richard Dreyfuss, Jenna Elfman, Natasha Lyonne, Gregory Smith; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:10 Gwiazdy w południe - Fantomas wraca (Fantomas se dechaine) - txt - str.777; film fabularny kraj prod.Francja (1965); reż.:Andre Hunebelle; wyk.:Helene Arnaud, Jean Marais, Louis de Funes, Mylene Demongeot, Jacques Dynam; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:00 Familiada - odc. 1731; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:35 Szansa na Sukces - PIN; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:40 Czterej muszkieterowie (The Four Musketeers); film fabularny kraj prod.Hiszpania, USA (1974); reż.:Richard Lester; wyk.:Michael York, Oliver Reed, Richard Chamberlain, Geraldine Chaplin, Christopher Lee; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:25 Płocka Noc Kabaretowa ; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Panorama 18:25 Sport Telegram; STEREO, Na żywo 18:30 Pogoda 18:45 50 lecie kabaretu PARANIENORMALNI ; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 425 - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:40 M jak miłość - odc. 743; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:35 Kulisy serialu "M jak miłość" - odc. 498; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:45 Czarny pies (Black Dog) - txt - str.777; film sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (1998); reż.:Kevin Hooks; wyk.:Patrick Swayze, Meat Loaf, Randy Travis, Brenda Strong, Erin Broderick; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:25 Fatum (Dark Water); film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2005); reż.:Walter Salles; wyk.:jennifer Connelly, John C. Reilly, Bill Buell; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:10 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 05:15 Wstawaj! Gramy! (1213) 06:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 07:10 Kaczor Donald przedstawia (29) 07:45 Kaczor Donald przedstawia (30) 08:20 Scooby-Doo! Ahoj piraci! 09:50 Nie wierzcie bliźniaczkom II 11:40 Czasem słońce, czasem deszcz 16:30 Kręglogłowi 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Samo życie (1463) 20:00 Spider-Man II 22:00 Konfrontacja Sztuk Walki - News (w przerwie filmu) 22:50 Tajna sieć (3) 00:45 Zagadkowa Noc 03:00 Tajemnice losu 04:55 TV market TVN 05:30 Uwaga! 05:50 Mango - Telezakupy 07:55 Majka (84) 08:30 Dzień dobry TVN 10:55 Psy i koty 12:35 Dziedzic maski 14:35 Stowarzyszenie Wędrujących Dżinsów 16:55 Vabank II, czyli riposta 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! 20:05 Na Wspólnej (1279) 20:45 W-11 wydział śledczy 21:30 Szymon Majewski Show (9) 22:35 Marsjanie atakują 00:45 Tajemnice Smallville (17) 01:40 Co za tydzień (446) 02:05 Uwaga! 02:25 Arkana magii 03:30 Telesklep 03:55 Tajemnice Smallville (17) 04:50 Nic straconego TVP Info 06:58 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:09 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 07:12 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:20 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO, Na żywo 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:36 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 07:39 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE, Na żywo 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 08:37 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 08:40 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 08:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE, Na żywo 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 09:09 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 09:12 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 09:22 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO, Na żywo 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 09:38 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 09:46 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 09:53 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO, Na żywo 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:13 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 10:17 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:22 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO, Na żywo 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 10:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 11:02 Ballada o Mieleszkach; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 11:48 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 11:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 12:00 Święto Konstytucji 3 Maja; STEREO, Na żywo 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 13:11 Raport z Polski; STEREO, Na żywo 13:27 Pogoda Info; STEREO 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 13:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 13:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 14:23 Pogoda Info; STEREO 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 14:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 14:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 15:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO, Na żywo 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 15:48 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 15:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 16:00 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO, Na żywo 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 16:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO 16:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE, Na żywo 17:15 Raport z Polski; STEREO 17:30 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE, Na żywo 19:28 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 19:36 Raport z Polski; STEREO 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, Na żywo 20:10 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Na żywo 21:00 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 21:07 Telekurier; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, Na żywo 21:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO 21:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE, Na żywo 22:15 Info Dziennik - zdarzyło się dziś; STEREO, Na żywo 23:00 Pogoda Info; STEREO 23:04 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:20 Raport z Polski; STEREO 23:36 Królowa kukurydza (King Corn); film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2008); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:31 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:14 Telekurier; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:32 Info Dziennik - zdarzyło się dziś; STEREO 02:09 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 02:19 Młodzież kontra; widowisko; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12; 217 wydanie cyklicznego politycznego widowiska publicystycznego emitowanego na żywo z udziałem młodzieży 220 wydanie cyklicznego widowiska publicystycznego emitowanego na zywo ze studia TVP w Krakowie. W programie spotkanie z ojcem Leonem Knabitem z okazji VII Dnia Papieskiego. 02:52 Ballada o Mieleszkach; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:15 Raport z Polski; STEREO 03:32 Info Dziennik - zdarzyło się dziś; STEREO 04:09 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 04:52 Telekurier; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:10 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:34 Raport z Polski; STEREO TVP Info Warszawa 06:58 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:09 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 07:12 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:20 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO, Na żywo 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:36 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 07:39 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:46 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski - godziny szczytu; STEREO, Na żywo 07:52 Pogoda; STEREO 07:54 Wiadomości sportowe; STEREO 08:00 Był taki dzień - 3 maja; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:04 Tajemnice Pałacu w Jabłonnie; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:23 Kronika waw. pl ; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 08:37 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 08:40 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 08:45 Kościół i świat ; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:56 Pogoda; STEREO 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 09:09 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 09:12 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 09:22 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO, Na żywo 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 09:38 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 09:46 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 09:53 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO, Na żywo 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:13 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 10:17 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:22 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO, Na żywo 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 10:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 11:02 Ballada o Mieleszkach; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 11:48 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 11:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 12:00 Święto Konstytucji 3 Maja; STEREO, Na żywo 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 13:11 Raport z Polski; STEREO, Na żywo 13:27 Pogoda Info; STEREO 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 13:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 13:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 14:00 Teleplotki; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 14:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 14:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 15:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO, Na żywo 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 15:48 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 15:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 16:00 Wybór kobiety; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 16:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO 16:47 Wiadomości Kuriera; STEREO 16:51 Pogoda; STEREO 16:52 Był taki dzień - 3 maja; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:55 Kronika waw. pl ; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Wywiad Kuriera; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:15 Raport z Polski; STEREO 17:30 Kurier Mazowiecki; STEREO, Na żywo 17:38 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 17:40 Pogoda; STEREO 17:42 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski; STEREO, Na żywo 17:51 Wiadomości sportowe; STEREO, Na żywo 18:00 Transmisja sportowa - Gala zawodowa Polish Open Kickboxing; STEREO 18:18 Transmisja sportowa - Gala zawodowa Polish Open Kickboxing; STEREO 18:36 Transmisja sportowa - Gala zawodowa Polish Open Kickboxing; STEREO 18:54 Transmisja sportowa - Gala zawodowa Polish Open Kickboxing; STEREO 19:18 Pogoda; STEREO 19:19 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 19:21 Z archiwum Kuriera; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:28 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 19:36 Raport z Polski; STEREO 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, Na żywo 20:10 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Na żywo 21:00 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 21:07 Telekurier; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, Na żywo 21:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO 21:47 Kurier Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO, Na żywo 21:59 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 22:03 Wiadomości sportowe; STEREO, Na żywo 22:08 Pogoda; STEREO 22:10 Leksykon PRL; felieton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 22:15 Info Dziennik - zdarzyło się dziś; STEREO, Na żywo 23:00 Pogoda Info; STEREO 23:04 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:20 Raport z Polski; STEREO 23:36 Królowa kukurydza (King Corn); film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2008); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:31 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:14 Telekurier; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:32 Info Dziennik - zdarzyło się dziś; STEREO 02:09 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 02:19 Młodzież kontra; widowisko; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12; 217 wydanie cyklicznego politycznego widowiska publicystycznego emitowanego na żywo z udziałem młodzieży 220 wydanie cyklicznego widowiska publicystycznego emitowanego na zywo ze studia TVP w Krakowie. W programie spotkanie z ojcem Leonem Knabitem z okazji VII Dnia Papieskiego. 02:52 Ballada o Mieleszkach; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:15 Raport z Polski; STEREO 03:32 Info Dziennik - zdarzyło się dziś; STEREO 04:09 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 04:52 Telekurier; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:10 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:34 Raport z Polski; STEREO TV 4 4:50 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 5:40 Ben Hur: Opowieść o Chrystusie - film animowany, USA 2003 7:05 Romeo i Julia - film animowany, USA 2006 8:40 Elza z afrykańskiego buszu - film przygodowy, Wielka Brytania, USA 1966 10:40 Robinsonowie z Beverly Hills - komedia, USA, Australia 1998 12:35 Duży - komedia, USA 1988 14:45 Drugi tragiczny film o Fantozzim - komedia, Włochy 1976 17:05 Rozważna i romantyczna - komedia romantyczna, USA, Wielka Brytania 1995 20:00 Przynęta - thriller, USA 2000 21:55 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami 4 - odc. 1, USA 2005 22:55 Przepowiednia z Awinionu - odc. 8, Francja, Szwajcaria 2007 00:10 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami 4 - odc. 2, USA 2005 1:10 mała Czarna - talk-show 2:10 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 3:10 Tina Turner - Live in Rio - koncert 4:30 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 5:00 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Ogniem i mieczem - odc. 1/4; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:55 Ogniem i mieczem - odc. 2/4; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:45 Hit Dekady - (6); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:50 Sznurowadło w supełki; film animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:20 Powiedzieli - masz siostrę; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:15 Koncert Galowy - "Nagrody Telewizji Polonia za zasługi dla Polski i Polaków poza granicami kraju"; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:10 Plebania - odc. 1489; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:35 Śpiewnik patriotyczny,, Warszawianka 1831"; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:45 3. Maja Święto Konstytucji; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:45 Serca polskie - Józef Piłsudski; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:50 Śpiewnik patriotyczny,, Pierwsza Brygada"; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:00 Wiadomości, Na żywo 13:15 Serca polskie - Fryderyk Chopin; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:25 Klan - odc. 1866; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:50 M jak miłość - odc. 726; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:40 Fałszerze. Powrót sfory - odc. 8/14; serial sensacyjny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 XIV Festiwal Kultury Kresowej - Kresowa Fantazja 2008 (1); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:25 Najlepszy z najlepszych - odc.8/II - finał II edycji; teleturniej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress, Na żywo 17:20 Apacze (Apachen); western kraj prod.Niemcy (1973); 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:50 Plebania - odc. 1489; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka - Odc 1. Konkurs śpiewu; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości, Na żywo 19:55 Sport; STEREO, Na żywo 20:10 Pogoda, Na żywo 20:20 Klan - odc. 1866; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:45 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 213; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:15 Hotel pod Różami - Koncert Galowy 27. Przeglądu Piosenki Aktorskiej we Wrocławiu; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:15 Ogniem i mieczem - odc. 3/4; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:10 Ogniem i mieczem - odc. 4/4; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:05 Szansa na Sukces - PIN; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:55 Plebania - odc. 1489; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:20 Dobranocka za oceanem - Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka - Odc 1. Konkurs śpiewu; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:10 Klan - odc. 1866; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:35 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 213; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:05 XIV Festiwal Kultury Kresowej - Kresowa Fantazja 2008 (2); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:55 Notacje - Franceska Michalska. Atramentem w Stalina; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:10 Ogniem i mieczem - odc. 3/4; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:05 Ogniem i mieczem - odc. 4/4; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 TVP Kultura 08:05 Łowca - ostatnie starcie; film przygodowy kraj prod.Polska (1993); reż.:Jerzy Łukaszewicz; wyk.:Joanna Trzepiecińska, Wojciech Malajkat, Mateusz Damięcki, Jacek Wójcicki, Tomasz Sapryk, Sławomir Orzechowski, Jolanta Fraszyńska; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:40 Hubal; dramat wojenny kraj prod.Polska (1973); reż.:Bohdan Poręba; wyk.:Ryszard Filipski, Małgorzata Potocka, Tadeusz Janczar, Stanisław Niwiński, Kazimierz Wichniarz, Emil Karewicz, Jan Stawarz, Zygmunt Malanowicz, Bolesław Idziak, Jerzy Korsztyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:50 Wolna sobota; film TVP kraj prod.Polska (1977); reż.:Leszek Staroń; wyk.:Wojciech Siemion, Mieczysław Górkiewicz, Zdzisław Wardejn, Grzegorz Warchoł, Jerzy Łapiński, Bogusław Stokowski, Krzysztof Litwin, Maria Kaniewska, Ryszard Kotys, Zbigniew Bednarczyk; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Teatr Telewizji - Wieża malowana; widowisko kameralne; reż.:Wojciech Siemion; wyk.:Wojciech Siemion; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:25 Człowiek, który chciał być królem (The Man Who Would Be King); film przygodowy kraj prod.USA (1975); reż.:John Huston; wyk.:Christopher Plummer, Sean Connery, Michael Caine; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:35 Buena Vista Social Club (Buena Vista Social Club); dokument fabularyzowany kraj prod.Niemcy, Wielka Brytania, USA, Francja, Kuba (1999); reż.:Wim Wenders; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:25 Próba orkiestry (Prova d'orchestra); dramat kraj prod.Niemcy, Włochy (1978); reż.:Federico Fellini; wyk.:Clara Colosimo, Balduin Baas, Elizabeth Labi, Ronaldo Bonacchi; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:40 12 Wiolonczelistów w Moskiewskim Konserwatorium (12 Cellists in Moscow Conservatory); koncert kraj prod.Austria (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:15 Oda do radości; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (2005); reż.:Anna Kazejak-Dawid, Jan Komasa, Maciej Migas; wyk.:Lesław Żurek, Małgorzata Buczkowska, Barbara Kurzaj, Dorota Pomykała, Piotr Głowacki, Jadwiga Jankowska-Cieślak, Roma Gasiorowska, Maciej Kozłowski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:20 Pod osłoną nieba (Sheltering Sky); dramat kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1990); reż.:Bernardo Bertolucci; wyk.:Debra Winger, John Malkovich, Cambell Scott; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:40 Podróż sentymentalna; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:40 Na kredyt; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (2008); reż.:Przemysław Nowakowski; wyk.:Łukasz Garlicki, Magdalena Popławska, Magdalena Górska, Karolina Gorczyca, Sławomir Grzywkowski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:10 Kino nocne - Manderlay (Manderlay); dramat kraj prod.Dania, Francja, Holandia, Niemcy, Szwecja, Wielka Brytania (2005); reż.:Lars von Trier; wyk.:Bryce Dallas Howard, Isaach De Bankolé, Danny Glover, Willem Dafoe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 04:20 Zakończenie dnia TVP Historia 08:00 Bez komentarza - 1 Maja 1; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Czas na dokument - Prawdziwa historia Guźca; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:55 Czas na dokument - Kryptonim Amerykan; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:30 Powtórka z życia - 1 i 3 Maja; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:40 Czarni i biali?; program dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:05 Majówka w Chicago; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:30 Notacje - Halina Miroszowa. Moje dzieciństwo, moja młodość; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:45 Notacje - Halina Miroszowa. Ja i wojna; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Spór o Konstytucję 3 Maja; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:20 Dary i ludzie - Niepodległość utracona i odzyskana; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:45 3. Maja Święto Konstytucji; STEREO, Na żywo 12:50 Rewizja nadzwyczajna - Wydarzenia 3 maja 1946 roku; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:15 Kontrowersje - Stanisław August; program historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:20 Powrót króla; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:45 Kontrowersje - Stanisław August; program historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:05 Z herbem w nazwisku - Sobański herbu Junosza; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:35 Niezłomny generał Mieczysław Boruta-Spiechowicz; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Tędy przeszła historia- Zapora Vilarinho das Furnas (Vilarinho das Furnas); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 Szerokie tory - Jeden dzień z życia astrologa w Kijowie; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Pojedynek - Liberum veto; talk-show; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:10 Historie - Sarmacka legenda; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Pojedynek - Liberum veto; talk-show; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Tajemnica twierdzy szyfrów - odc. 9/13; serial sensacyjny TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:45 Ballada o prawdziwym kłamstwie; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:00 Konstytucja 3 Maja - debata historyczna; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Sarmacja czyli Polska - Dom; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:00 Mistrzowie dokumentu z historią w tle - Andrzej Fidyk; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Dzień Zwycięstwa; program dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:25 Encyklopedia II wojny światowej - Daleko na Wschodzie; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 23:00 Bez komentarza - 3 Maja; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:30 Notacje - August Kowalczyk. Na słowackim szlaku; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:40 Notacje - August Kowalczyk. Bieg do Dukli; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:55 Zakończenie dnia TVP Sport 07:50 Sportowa niedziela; STEREO, 16:9 08:05 Złote transmisje - MŚ w p. n. 1998 - 1/4 finału: Holandia - Argentyna; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Żużel - Ekstraliga: Tauron Azoty Tarnów - Caelum Stal Gorzów; STEREO, 16:9 12:00 Żużel - Ekstraliga: Polonia Bydgoszcz - Unibax Toruń; STEREO, 16:9 14:00 Jeździectwo - Międzynarodowe zawody w ujeżdżeniu - Radzionków; relacja; STEREO, 16:9 14:30 Wielkie chwile polskiego futbolu.; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:30 Ze sportowego archiwum - Cena sławy; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:05 Koszykówka mężczyzn - Tauron Basket Liga - 1/4 F - Turów Zgorzelec - Trefl Sopot; STEREO, 16:9 17:40 Rajdowe Samochodowe Mistrzostwa Europy - Rajd Mille Miglia; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Koszykówka kobiet - PLKK: FINAł (5); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:05 Z archiwum TVP - Jerzy Pawłowski; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:15 Droga do RPA - odc. 3 - Hiszpania, Dania (odc. 3 - Hiszpania, Dania); cykl reportaży kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2010); 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:50 Droga do RPA - odc. 4 - Serbia, Nowa Zelandia (odc. 4 - Serbia, Nowa Zelandia); cykl reportaży kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2010); 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:20 Kaziu, Polska Ci dziękuje; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:10 Ze sportowego archiwum - Ayrton Senna - przerwany wyścig; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:50 Z archiwum TVP - Włodzimierz Lubański; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:00 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9 23:15 Koszykówka kobiet - PLKK: FINAł (5); STEREO, 16:9 00:45 Zakończenie dnia TVP HD 08:00 Dzika Polska - W kaczym świecie; serial dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:30 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - (78) - Słoń domowy; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 406 Operacja: limit; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:55 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn - Mistrzostwa Świata - Chorwacja 2009: Polska - Algieria; STEREO 11:15 A to Polska właśnie - Muzyka w kopalni Guido; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:25 Ranczo Wilkowyje; komedia kraj prod.Polska (2007); reż.:Wojciech Adamczyk; wyk.:Ilona Ostrowska, Paweł Królikowski, Cezary Żak, Artur Barciś, Radoslaw Pazura, Marta Lipińska, Franciszek Pieczka, Piotr Pręgowski, Katarzyna Żak, Sylwester Maciejewski; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:00 Lekkoatletyka - Mistrzostwa Świata - Berlin 2009 dz. 5 cz. 1 kraj prod.Niemcy (2009); STEREO 14:35 Chopin2010. pl - odc. 17; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:50 A to Polska właśnie - Grając w skata w Nikiszowcu; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 HIT GENERATOR - (12); widowisko muzyczne; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:50 A to Polska właśnie - Nie musisz jechać na Mazury-powiat Piaseczyński; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Koszykówka mężczyzn - Mistrzostwa Europy: Polska - Litwa; STEREO 17:50 Londyńczycy II - odc. 4/16; serial obyczajowy TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:35 Tajemnice klasztornych skarbców - Opactwo księgi henrykowskiej; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:10 Ogniem i mieczem - odc. 4/4; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:05 Nowa - odc. 7; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:50 To ja złodziej; komedia sensacyjna kraj prod.Polska (2000); reż.:Jacek Bromski; wyk.:Zbigniew Dunin-Kozicki, Janusz Gajos, Daniel Olbrychski, Anna Romantowska, Jan Frycz, Krzysztof Globisz, Krystyna Feldman, Bożena Dykiel, Kinga Preis, Maciej Kozłowski; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:30 Tajemnica twierdzy szyfrów - odc. 3/13; serial sensacyjny TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:15 Oficerowie - odc. 6/13 Paparazzi; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 24:00 Zakończenie dnia